Diskussion:Be Ton werker
Rohtext eines Werbezettels (zum späteren Einarbeiten hier geparkt von Stine) be Ton werker  ·  Text trifft Kneipe trifft Kunst jeden 1. und 3. Donnerstag im Monat 21.00 Uhr im "Jenseits von Gut und Böse" · Raum er Straße 6 · D-10437 Berlin Lyr-ik · Teks-de · Sätze · Lied-er · bild-er · Aphoris-men · frag-mente In dieser (häßlichsten) Kneipe (der Welt) ist jeder Gast schön. Hier sind die Tegste & Soundinstrumentals noch nicht fertig gemacht! An diesem Ort trifft jeder wahrhaft s einen Spiegel oder was ? Kommentare Besser nicht einarbeiten, aber wenn auf Seite der BeTonWerker etwas Webplatz existiert, dann kann man es dort (und mehr) unterbringen und hier verlinken. Bis dahin ist natuerlich kein Problem, dass es hier auf Disku-Seite zur Ansicht bleibt. Bedenkt halt, dass der Artikelraum wenigstens entfernt enzyklopaedisch bleibt, auch wenn man im BerlinWiki nicht so strikt sein muss im Mutterschiff. GuidoD 22:42, 10. Apr 2006 (UTC) :Also dies soll eine Stadtwiki und keine Enzyklopädie werden. :) Es soll auch kein Abklatsch der WP mit aufgeweichten Regeln werden. Dazu gehört natürlich auch, dass sich Projekte und Veranstalter vorstellen und auch Ihre Termine und Aktionen hier kurz präsentieren oder von dritten vorgestellt und auch kommentiert werden. Ich denke das die Information oben bei weitem nicht über diesen Anspruch hinausgeht. So jedenfalls war die Intention der Initiatoren. Wir können das natürlich bei einem der nächsten Treffen auch neu definieren. --KS D 07:31, 11. Apr 2006 (UTC) :: *lach* nee nee, jetzt mal nicht so interpretieren, mir ging es darum, dass das Wiki nicht zur Spielwiese mutiert, mit lauter schicken Texten in kuenstlerisch verfremdeter Form - der informative Charakter sollte klar im Vordergrund stehen. Sachlicher als der "Tegst" des obigen Beispiels darf es da schon sein. (Und nebenbei hat man dann potentiell auch die Möglichkeit, die Textspenden in der WP weiterzuverarbeiten.) GuidoD 12:23, 11. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::: Also ich würde die Ansagen der Macher nicht kommentieren und verbessern wollen. Von Spielwiese kann ja im Moment keine Rede sein. Es geht auch nicht um '''lauter schicke Texte. sondern darum einen Eindruck von dem zu vermitteln, was der Besucher dort erwartet. Wieso ist die Abteilung Kommentare (von Gästen ...) raus geflogen? Das war eigentlich mal ausdrücklich erwünscht. Ist auch in ähnlichen Artikeln (nicht ohne Grund) vorhanden. Das war jedenfalls mal Konsens zwischen Achim, Mike, Mihael und mir. Lass einfach anderen etwas Freiraum und unterstelle nicht gleich jedem, das er hier nur seinen Spieltrieb ausleben will. Das mit dem Spieltrieb ist streng genommen schon ein herber Vorwurf. Eigentlich war meine Idee, den Machern des Projektes eine Vorgabe, anhand einiger ihrer eigenen Formulierungen, zu machen, welche die Projektmacher dann benutzen sollten um Ihr Anliegen optimal,kurz und knapp zu beschreiben. Das jetzt jemand anfängt alles zu Verschlimmbessern, der das Projekt nicht mal ansatzweise kennt finde ich einfach daneben. Die Projektmacher sind nicht so internet- und Wikiversiert. Also lasse ihnen einfach etwas Zeit. Wenn es dann wirkich aus dem Ruder läuft ist immer noch Zeit angemessen einzugreifen. ;-) --KS D 16:03, 11. Apr 2006 (UTC) :::: Allwissende Müllhalde 2.0 *g* GuidoD 20:33, 11. Apr 2006 (UTC) Projektverlagerung Hoffentlich habt Ihr Euch nicht endgültig verstritten! "Allwissende Müllhalde" finde ich lustig (kannte ich noch nicht) - dort sollte ich mich mal resyceln lassen. Schuld wäre wohl meine Untätigkeit bzw. der fehlende Durchblick. Das StreitObjekt ist nicht mehr ganz aktuell. Was haltet Ihr davon, den Inhalt von http://storypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Storypedia:Be_Ton_werker man dat ouch als internen Link machen? hier her zu verlagern? - Natürlich nur den aktuellen Teil, das Vergangene = Archiv könnte dann bei Storypedia - "rechts neben Wolfgang" abgelagert werden... --wehem 13:13, 25. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich halte davon nichts. Du kannst natürlich gerne die aktuellen Termine hier ansagen oder wenn Veranstaltungen ausfallen. Du kannst auch gerne als Kurzpräsentation die Kneipen in eigenen Artikeln vorstellen und verlinken in denen ihr auftretet. --KS D 13:40, 25. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ja, klingt vernünftig, so machen wir es...--wehem 17:48, 26. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Änderung der Termine im Walden Die Lesungen im Walden werden wahrscheinlich nur noch 2 x im Jahr stattfinden (das müßte irgendwann auf der Homepage verändert werden...*seufz* - Im Canto bleibt der 3. Do als fester Termin. Probleme + Fragen :Diskussion um Veränderung des Konzepts Sollten nicht die Namen der Autoren bei den angekündigten Lesungen genannt werden? Ist der OberBegriff be#Ton#werker zu anonym?--89.247.4.77 10:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Oder wäre es sinnvoll, 1 bestimmtes Thema für einen Abend oder Monat vorzuschlagen? --89.247.8.70 16:50, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :# be#Ton#werker ist der Name der Gruppe und sollte warum genau geändert werden? Ein neuer Name macht die Truppe nicht bekannter. der Name ist ihmo äußerst aussagekräftig. :# Die Spontanität, das Unvorhergesehene, der experimentelle Charakter und die spontane Einbeziehung unangemeldeter lesender und/oder musizierender Gäste war meines Wissens Grundgedanke für die Veranstaltungen. Wer sich auf so etwas nicht einlassen kann oder will ist wahrscheinlich dann sowieso auf der falschen Veranstaltung.? Ein grobes Rahmenthema könnte ich mir allerdings schon vorstellen. Der experimentelle 'Werk'stattcharakter sollte mMn allerdings erhalten bleiben. :: Tip: Einfach mal auf das Experiment einlassen. Bei aktiver Beteiligung kann es eigentlich nur ein gelungener Abend werden. ;-) --77.128.126.49 07:59, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) : Stimmt, der GrundGedanke des Konzeptes sollte und brauch auch nicht verändert werden - allerdings wirkt die Gruppe vielleicht zu geschlossen und wenn abwechselnd bestimmte Autoren oder Themen konkret herausgestellt würden, könnte sich das interessierte Publikum mehr angesprochen fühlen, als das bisher der Fall ist. : Bei einer Gruppe, welche über einen langen ZeitRaum zusammenarbeit, könnte jedenfalls sehr leicht der Eindruck entstehen, sie schmore nur im eigenen Saft. : Weitere Anregungen sind jedenfalls erwünscht. :) --wehem 14:30, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC)